


At the end of the night (you'll always be mine).

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: "The world might know you, but I know you're mine."





	At the end of the night (you'll always be mine).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my TUMBLR friend: [diligent-thunder](https://diligent-thunder.tumblr.com/) for the beta and the title/summary help.
> 
> RECIPIENT: imskeptique
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Warning(s):** Nudity. Implied sexual content.  
>  **Epilogue compliant?** NO  
>  **Medium:** Digital/Photoshop

* * *


End file.
